pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Team - DoA Heroway
This team build is designed to effectively do City of Torc'qua, Stygian Veil, Ravenheart Gloom and The Foundry of Failed Creations with 3 people and 5 heroes in Normal Mode. It's basically a modded Sabway build. These builds are in no way set in stone. You can incorporate other Professions with relative ease as long as you keep the basic team composition there. Consumables should be used with this build. Team Composition * Human Players A/D P/W Mo/N * Heroes N/Rt N/Mo N/Mo N/Rt N/Rt Critical Scythe Sin name="Critical Scythe Sin" prof=A/D scythemastery=12 criticalstrike=12+1+1StrikeSweepVictoryAttackEyeof Holy MightAm The Strongest!"of the Master/build Should be r8 Lightbringer for +40% more damage. Health should be over 600 before Consumables. Equipment * Armor: Full Survivor insignias, superior Vigor, Vitae on all the rest. * Weapons: Customized +15 while enchanted or over 50 max damage scythe with sundering 20/20 and fortitude +30 Usage * Pull mobs into the minions. * Maintain Way of the Master, Aura of Holy Might and "I Am The Strongest!" as often as possible. * Use the attack skills to kill. Variants This can be played by a Warrior, Dervish or Ranger; just make sure you can do a lot of damage fast. Imbagon name="Imbagon" prof=P/W leadership=11+3+1 motivation=11+1 spearmastery=8+1AngerYourselves!"Throwof LightningSignetof Zealof ZealNothing to Fear!"/build With Consumables active, Focused Anger is maintainable. Lyric of Zeal and Aria of Zeal are used to fuel the casters' energy. Equipment * Armor: Max armor, full Survivor Insignias, Major/Superior Vigor, Vitae on all the rest. * Weapons: Customized +15 over 50 and/or a +5 energy max damage spear with furious 10% and fortitude +30. A max armor motivation shield with +30 Usage * Use There's Nothing to Fear!, Save Yourselves!, Lyric of Zeal, and Aria of Zeal whenever they are recharged. * If you need energy run up close to an enemy and use Lightbringer Signet. PH Monk name="PH prot monk" prof=Mo/N protectionprayers=12+1+1 divinefavor=12and Harmonyof Lifeof AbsorptionBondAegisof Corruptionof SuperiorityRebirth/build Equipment * Armor: Max armor, full Survivor Insignias, Major/Superior Vigor, Vitae on all the rest. * Weapons: good prot staff or caster set with enchantments last 20% longer Usage * Stay back behind the wall of minions. * Your priority for removing hexes should be the Para and then the Sin. * Prot up anyone taking too much damage. * Try to be as far away from the action as possible so that, if anything goes wrong, you can run away and Rebirth everyone. Variants * Divert Hexes as your elite. Curse Hero name="Curse Hero" prof=N/Rt curses=12+1+1 restorationmagic=3 soulreaping=12+1spiritbarbsbloodarmorsendingfeastof lost soulsof my flesh/build A real player can run this build and replace this hero. Equipment * Armor: full Survivor Insignias, Major/Superior Vigor, Vitae on all the rest. * Weapons: Curses staff or set Usage * Keep conditions off of your teammates. * Use Plague Sending to transfer those conditions back to the mobs you're fighting. * Weaken enemies with Enfeebling Blood and Weaken Armor. * Use Barbs and Spiteful Spirit on called targets. * Use Signet of Lost Souls on enemies below 50% health for energy and health. Discord MM Hero name="Discord MM hero" prof=N/Mo deathmagic=12+3+1 soulreaping=12 healingprayers=3discordbone minionsshambling horrorbileswarmhexof lost soulschant/build Equipment * Armor: Full Survivor Insignias, Major/Superior Vigor, Vitae on all the rest. * Weapons: Death staff or set. Jagged MM hero name="Jagged MM hero" prof=N/Mo deathmagic=12+3+1 soulreaping=9+1 healingprayers=9bonesbone minionsshambling horrornovaswarmof lost soulsSorrowchant/build Equipment * Armor: Full Survivor Insignias, Major/Superior Vigor, Vitae on all the rest. * Weapons: Death staff or set. Splinter Healer Hero name="Splinter Healer Hero" prof=N/Rt channelingmagic=10 restorationmagic=12 soulreaping=8+1+1of spirittransferlightweaponragewas kaolaiof lost soulslife/build Equipment * Armor: Full Survivor Insignias, Major/Superior Vigor, Vitae on all the rest. * Weapons: Any staff or set. Icy Healer Hero name="Icy Healer Hero" prof=N/Rt restorationmagic=12 soulreaping=12+1+1veinstransferlightbody and soulrecoverywas kaolaiof lost soulspact signet/build Equipment * Armor: Full Survivor Insignias, Major/Superior Vigor, Vitae on all the rest. * Weapons: Any staff or set. Notes City of Torc'qua * Is pretty easy. should take less than 20 min * Be sure to pull when you get to the bosses * Can be easily done without Consumables Stygian Veil * Some of the enemies don't leave exploitable corpses Ravenheart Gloom * Very ez. This build rips through the mobs here with ease. * Be careful of all the Earth Tormentors that spawn after you kill the boss. * Make sure your monk is ready to run. Just in case things go wrong. took under 20 min The Foundry of Failed Creations *Room 1 Very easy. *Room 2 Easy but a little harder than room 1. *Room 3 Can be hard, go to the far right hand corner and pull mobs and kill them fast. Be careful with agro. *Room 4 There is a lot of pressure in this room. Be sure to kill the monks first. *Room 5 Make sure you pull, there are a lot of patrols. During the quest prot the snakes. External links http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10316998